mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Donna Dorsal
Donna Dorsal is a cheerleader dolphin at Charles Darwin Middle School, who is captain of the Jungle Squad. She first appeared in "Cheer Pressure". Biography In "Cheer Pressure, she was bent on taking the Jungle Squad to the cheerleading finals, but they needed one male member on their team to do so. Unfortunately, Dickie Sugarjumper broke his leg, meaning she had to find a replacement. Donna really showed her apathy toward Dickie, when she straight-out said she hated him and only needed him to pass the school's standards. She considered Adam as a replacement and harassed him until he became a cheerleader. Adam hated her and hated being on the team, but she loved having him around, not just because he was male, but also because he looked so cute in his uniform and she just wanted to cuddle that human kid so much and eat him up. Donna made him follow through with being a cheerleader and even took him to the big game at the 3 Hole Punch Center. In "Pranks for the Memories", she was one of the students, Adam guessed was the school prankster. She was later seen, watching Jake's series of failed pranks, including Jake filling the fish tubes with cherry cola and him throwing live crickets into Principal Pixiefrog's office. She'd soon after give out three cheers for Adam, when he tripped and accidentally splattered a pie in Principal Pixiefrog's face. In "Uniformity", she had a new outfit, where she wore tons of braids in her hair. Lupe picked a fight with her for allegedly ripping off her style. In "The Little Mermonkey", she was one of the aquatic victims, who was chased down by Jake in search of the fantastic Mermonkey, in spite of her not being an Aquasquatter. It was assumed that Donna had a great fear of kissing. In "Sidekicked", it was established that she was a leader and Dickie Sugarjumper was her lackey. Donna paraded Dickie around the school as a big mama, dressing him and treating him like a baby. During the rebellion, Dickie did the same back to her. In "The Frog Principal", she, along with every other female student and teacher at the school fell in love with Adam and Jake, for dousing themselves with a powerful man fume cologne. For which it contains secreted scent of animal pheromones to attract a mate. She appeared in the school halls with other attracted animal girls surrounding Adam and Jake. By then, she kissed Adam and Jake all over their faces non-stop. In "A Thanksgiving Carol", Donna was one fo the students in Mr. Hornbill's class, who was knocked out of her seat, while Adam did a demonstration of a football game. Personality Donna Dorsal is your average stereotype of a pretty and popular mean girl, who rules the school. She acts all happy and perfect, when she's being a peppy cheerleader for whoever she's putting on the show for, but the second she's away from her audience, she shows her true colors and acts like a rude, bossy, condescending jerk. The same goes for her own friends, who she tends to abuse and exploit sometimes. Not to say she doesn't have a heart. She does care for certain people and there's a such thing as getting on her good side. However, when it comes to life, Donna Dorsal puts her social status first. Episode Appearances *Cheer Pressure *Pranks for the Memories *Uniformity *The Little Mermonkey (Cameo) *Sidekicked *The Frog Principal (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Hygiene Hijinks (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mountain Dude (Non-Speaking Cameo) *A Thanksgiving Carol (Cameo) Trivia *A "Dorsal Fin" is the fin on the backs of dolphins, sharks, whales, and other aquatic animals. *She and Phineas are the only two recurring characters, who are dolphins. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Students Category:Aquatic Animals Category:Cetaceans Category:Dolphins